


【质丕质】孤立

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 丕质, 质丕
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: 三国衍生





	1. Chapter 1

【质丕】孤立（一）  
现代背景。

五更以内。

吴质一般情况下是个游戏主播，在终于被一公司的人联合起来套麻袋打了之后，就变成了全职主播。

没办法，人总要恰饭的，吴质不适合干任何需要直接与人接触的工作，他太容易挨揍了。

幸亏这个时代有互联网，杀人也犯法，他总算能苟延残喘到现在，没有家人，也没有朋友，但这年头，人终于也不需要依附旁人而活。

只要冰冷的金钱交易就够了。吴质那生来就阴阳怪气的说话方式在打游戏的时候反而成了特点，世事当真奇妙得很。

吴质，有没人知道的社交恐惧症和脸盲症，必须走出房门的时候，都要做上很久的心理建设，不敢跟人打招呼，觉得街上的人都长模糊的面孔，过分紧张，一开口就颤抖混乱得不受控制。

只有在打开后台收打赏的时候是最快乐的，也最放松的。

他收到了一笔很大的打赏，多得有些出奇，是他没有见过的账号。

吴质追了过去，给他私信：诶，未成年，把手机还给家长。

青少年偷家长手机大额打赏闹到社会新闻的案例可不少了，吴质就指着这点活儿吃饭，并不想惹上地表战力最强的中国家长。

对方过了有两个多小时才回他：“不是，我成年了。真的。”

然后他真的拍了一张打码打到只剩出生年月日的身份证照片发过来，解释了一下：“拿着吧，我就是想给你钱。”

吴质看着那比他小了十岁的年份，说：“爸爸，还有什么需求吗？”

不知道为什么，隔着屏幕和WiFi，他觉得对方好像轻轻笑了一声，然后那边回复过来：“我喜欢你的声音。”

吴质觉得自己好像半老的昔日名妓突然被年少多金的公子哥儿撩了一把。

按照话本，下一步就该来渣他了。

结果，因为私信被吞得厉害，他们加了好友。

对吴质来说这样更好，毕竟平台打赏是要抽成的。

不过他也看出来对方是个小号，朋友圈空白，头像是串葡萄，名字叫桓，于是吴质不叫他爸爸的时候，就叫他桓桓。

单字叫人也太玛丽苏了。

吴质假装不在意这件事，照常做他的主播，十次只有那么一两次桓桓会上线，看看他的直播，然后给他一个够吃很多烤羊腿的转账。

当然金主爸爸偶尔也是会提要求的，他问吴质能不能给他发一段语音，随便说些什么。

吴质沉默了半晌，回复说不能。

在意识到自己要跟某个具体的人对话之后，他的社恐就占了上风，喉咙被棉花堵住了，发不出任何声音。

他想桓桓一定看不见他在屏幕这边努力开口却发不出任何声音的骇人模样，像恐怖片一般。

幸亏他看不见。

他们其实聊过很多，次数虽然不多，内容却很多。

他们在爱好的书籍上品味惊人地相似，从中古文学到南美魔幻现实主义一路抛着梗玩，直到某个人睡着了，谈话就戛然而止，可没人觉得尴尬。

吴质回复他：除非你也以语音同我对话，不然这不公平。

说到底还是冰冷的金钱交易，对方终于也没有坚持，他换了一个要求。

“你最近有时间吗？”他问，“你能去一趟西藏吗？”

吴质觉得这个要求比上一个还过分，但他还在这么觉得的时候，数额大到他无法拒绝的转账已经直接进了银行卡。

没办法，app转账它总归有个上限。

“你们有钱人真会玩，”吴质说，“但是我不去，我心灵不需要涤荡。”

对面沉默了良久，久到吴质已经放弃等待，准备去操作一下网银把钱转回去的时候，收到了一条语音。

桓桓用了自己的声音，向他说：“求你了。”

就因为这个，吴质在川藏线上被高反折磨到反复去世的时候，觉得自己一路以来都是真正意义上的鬼迷心窍。


	2. Chapter 2

【质丕】孤立（二）  
等火车爬过了唐古拉山，送他进了群山环绕的小拉萨城，吴质终于不想念家楼下能打包的大盘鸡和兰州料理了，他久不见光的身体经不住离太阳这般的近，垮了。

怎么说呢，就好像在太阳底下黑暗无所遁形，又好像老鼠和烂了脸的鬼怪就只能缩在影子下躲着阳光苟延残喘。

吴质很早就知道在别人看来他同阴沟里的老鼠，同哗众取宠的小丑，同惺惺作态不肯赴死的昆虫一般。

隔着WiFi他们也许会喜欢他的某个风骚走位，只因为他们不在他身边，有幸并不了解他。

了解多了之后，连吴质自己都讨厌自己。

当然，这些事情是不能多想的，思考是痛苦的，想得多了，人都活不下去。

吴质是在昏厥过去以后才想起来的，他这半生，从未真正停止过嫌恶自身，始终在极度的自卑和自负之间反复横跳。

这样人是很难不出点问题的，不过他现下的问题还不在于此。

他是在哲蚌寺走着走着忽然倒下的，高反剧烈逼得他走路轻软得像在云端，胸腔里一个劲地犯恶心，脑子空得像是没长过那玩意一样。

他带了个手持摄像机固定在肩上，又举着手机给桓桓拍照，同他解释了两句，布达拉要提前预约，大昭寺的队太长了，我高反缓一缓再去，给你看看喇嘛的大路虎——

对方回复通常是延时很久的，吴质也不在意，甲方就是可以为所欲为的，他这么拍着走着，然后失去了意识。

就可惜他昏过去了，没能拍下喇嘛开路虎救死扶伤的朋克场面。

吴质是被警察同志从医院接出来的，起因是医生劝他回内地，他不肯，旅社老板怕他死在店里，也劝他改签回去，他还是不肯。

民警同志教训他：你是驻藏部队还是活佛仁波切啊，非得赖死在这儿？明天给我走，别让我看见你。

民警同志大晚上没什么好脾气，本来好声好气想跟他说，看了吴质两眼，莫名其妙地无名火起。

医生指着片子给他看：肺部有炎症，你进藏前就感冒了，再不走肺水肿了，死亡率百分之百。

民警说，听见了吗？你知道仓央嘉措怎么死的吗——

吴质痛苦地抱住了头，没在意手机那边一声又一声的提示音。

曹丕在参会的时候就有点心神不宁，曹操多看了他两眼，他也没察觉到。

以他谨小慎微矫情自饰的做派来说，这还挺不常见的。

出了让人跑一趟西藏的无理要求之后，他就有点隐隐的担心，虽然觉得不妥，但吴质答应了，他总不能再收回。

西藏是很美好的，但并不是人人都能消受得起的，吴质不喜欢出门，也不喜欢跟人打交道，他关注他这么久，是知道的。

但吴质还是答应了，可能是因为缺钱，自由职业者的钱总是听天由命的，但也有可能，是因为曹丕开口求他了。

他有点后悔了，但是能登上另一个号的时候，看到吴质发给他的照片，就想拉萨是这样的美。

吴质似乎也没有那么不适应出门。

直到吴质给他看哲蚌寺，说，我给你看看喇嘛的大路虎，这些仁波切有钱着呢。

他没发过来大路虎，之后他什么都没有发过来，无论曹丕问什么他都没有再回过。

曹丕站在窗边，外面是都市不眠的光，他给那些光晃了眼，找不到吴质黑灯瞎火的家。

他们居然其实还在一座城市里，只是吴质不知道，也从来都没有问过。

而且，还有一件事，吴质在某次打恐怖游戏的时候，提到过他心脏不完全闭合的先天缺陷。

不过没事，他当时说，你们看我活到现在不也还没死……谢谢这位粉丝给我充电。

他说得太漫不经心了，好像生死之事与他全然无关一样。

曹丕心咚咚跳着，在发过去十五条消息以后，觉得事情超乎寻常的危急，觉得这是吴质先毁约的。

他手指划过去，按下了语音通话键。

【质丕质】孤立（三）  
吴质被突如其来的铃声吓得不轻，手一哆嗦手机滑到了地上，不出意外地又磕平了一个角，摔到直接关机。

社恐患者怕接电话有什么好奇怪的，他这样想，但也知道自己这样想本来就够奇怪的了。

他本来就是跟这世界格格不入偏又无处可去的一个怪人。

民警捡起电话，递到他手里，眼神冷冰冰地看着：朋友是吧？赶紧的，要不找他来接你？

吴质捏着手机长长地叹了口气，叹到一半，咳了起来。

果然在人民警察面前坦白从宽，他被盯着屏幕逼着跟桓桓说了实话，他的身体并没有他以为的那样好，这个钱他没命挣。

桓桓没收他转回去的钱，只是回他：那快回来吧。

老板，我错了。

知道了，快回来吧，是我有问题。

吴质莫名其妙，说，你没有问题。

对方的青年却只是执拗地回他：我有。

结果拉萨的机票并不是那么好买到的，别说第二天，第三四五天也不行，而吴质的情况又不太好等下去。

从拉萨去西宁，西宁转去西安，到西安不出站直接换高铁，如此反复折腾下来，吴质回到灯火通明的大都市已经很晚了。

高反是没了，但感冒和醉氧又抓住了他，加上这些天一直都没能睡个好觉，倒时差还是个问题。

不管怎么说，先回去睡一觉……出租车那边是长队，桓桓说帮他定了网约车。

吴质本该想到网约车自己也能约的，但当时脑子一片混沌，你就算问他音乐神童是谁他大概率也只能想起门德尔松，于是便不记得这些。

他在出口处认真看见有人举着写他名字的接站牌时，火速低着头抽身就从人潮里涌出去了。

要说为什么他也没想过，本能反应是他不可能应对得了这种级别的视觉冲击和接下来可能发生的一切社交灾难，这年头网约车的司机都这么高调的吗？

他的手腕在人潮中被握住了。青年从牌子后伸出半张脸来，笑吟吟地同他道：“嘿，抓到你了。”

吴质僵得冷汗都下来了，他一错神，后面人不乐意了：哥们儿，走不走啊？别挡路。

他就这么顺势被青年从陌生人潮里摘了出来，他眨着眼，嗓子早就咳哑了，再说就是不哑，此刻他也说不出话来。

知道他想问什么，曹丕把他的手又紧了一紧，拽着人往往停车场走，没走两步他身边跟着的真司机过来，把吴质的行李箱一接手，几个快步麻溜儿地往停车场赶去。

“怎么认出你的是吧？”曹丕微笑着解释，“你试图把自己藏起来的样子，在人群里实在太明显了。”

吴质深感绝望，他自己也许确实没有发现，怪物无论怎么想藏身，说到底异类还是无所遁形的。

“不过，”曹丕相当自然地接了下去，“还挺可爱的。”

吴质脸颊发热，嗓子干裂，捂住嘴咳了起来。

【质丕质】孤立（四）  
于是这么半推半就地上了车，吴质看了眼这台奥迪A8L，还挺低调，黑色的。

说起来，奥迪还有不是黑色的时候吗？

吴质昏沉沉又软绵绵地靠在后座上，曹丕挨过来兴致勃勃地问他：“去我家吗？”

吴质的病没好，经过数十个小时的颠沛流离变得更重，他只勉强听得见曹丕说话，却不及去想，摇了摇头。

曹丕并没被他打击到心情，继而问道：“那我们去你家？你的地址？”

吴质没有答话，他双手捂着嘴，弯下腰，咳了起来，曹丕抽过纸巾给他，看见纸巾上沾了斑斑点点的血。

虽然感冒有时也会伴随着喉部或肺部的少量出血，但这么看起来，视觉冲击力还是有点厉害。曹丕慌了手脚，抱着摇他：“季重！季重……你别死啊！”

社恐患者吴质被逼得哑着嗓子有气无力地说了第一句话：“少看古偶剧。”

于是，并没有去谁的家，车连夜去了朝阳医院，挂急诊。

退烧针打完，继续挂头孢，遇事不决挂头孢完事，吴质抬头跟挂在输液架上的老朋友打了个招呼。

这么一折腾就深夜两点了，吴质意识清醒了些，赶曹丕回家睡觉，熬夜不长个儿。

曹丕听他开始说混账话了就觉得他是好了一点，反驳他：“长不长个儿关键看遗传的。”

他把胳膊伸过去给吴质枕，吴质下意识觉得非常不妥，身体却很诚实地靠了过去。

后面的事情他就不大记得了，怎么打完了针拔枕头，怎么上的车，他都晕晕乎乎的仿佛置身事外了一般。

他醒来的时候已经是第二天的下午了，抱着被子呆了半天，熟练地摸自己的额头，又摸自己心口。

他想了好久对于前一天发生的事情还是零散的碎片，在车上太难熬了，曹丕的出现给他打了一剂强心针，但也没有太好。

吴质深深吸了一口气，头还有点晕，他又躺了回去，觉得天花板滴溜溜地转。

明显不是他又小又破的老房子，隔着窗帘也能感受到良好的采光，简洁现代风的卧室，但面积着实不小。

果然很符合金主爸爸的身份，他仰面躺着想这些事，拿起手机看了一眼。

四点半了，他居然睡了这么久。

桓桓给他消息，好点了吗？我六点回家，咱们去吃饭？

这突然亲密的语气是怎么回事，吴质把手机扔到一边，闭着眼想，是不是太过了？

事情不太妙，他已经有那么两三年没有跟别人面对面地吃过饭了，他没有那样亲密的对象，也受不了那种场合。

得赶快跑掉，他这样想着，但身体软绵绵的，并不是很想离开这张更软绵绵的床。

他心突突跳着，急切地想要逃离即将发生的可怕局面，但脑子一片懈怠，拖延症到了无以复加的地步，他没能成功爬起来。

【丕质】孤立（五）  
写着写着就逆了可还行。

吴质瘫到了六点，曹丕没回来，不过情况属实正常，这个点的堵车没有道理。

吴质闻了闻自己身上，觉得有点不像话。刚到高原他去洗了个澡，把自己作到这般田地以后，至今还没洗过。

这么想曹丕也还真是不挑食儿，吴质穿着条睡裤终于从床上滚了下来，去翻自己的箱子……空的。

应该是被拿去洗了，大户人家，都打包送去洗的，不慌不慌，吴质脑子仍然在一个不大好使的状况，觉得自己都穿了人家的睡裤了，一会儿借身衣服也行。

人一旦觉得自己确实需要洗澡了，那真是一刻也等不得，吴质推开门在这区区三百平里转了个五分钟就找到了浴室。

还好浴室的设备没用什么他不懂的高科技，第一次就在别人家泡澡也不这么合适，他伸手把花洒拧开。

不得不说被热水包裹还是很舒服的，吴质酣畅淋漓地洗了一个透彻，完全忘了曹丕约的晚饭点，水沿着半长不短的头发往下滚，他对着镜子随便擦了两下，扎了个短马尾，披着浴巾出门。

他一出门就在客厅撞上了人，本来脸盲加眼睛进了水，他以为是曹丕。

还好这时候曹丕从人身后出现了，于是先进来的青年人就无声地笑了，拍了拍曹丕的肩膀，说，哟，丕丕是大孩子了啊。

曹丕说我没有你听我解释——

听什么听，青年人晃了晃手里的文件袋，说，再不回去，挨你爹揍的就是我了。

曹丕翻了白眼，郭嘉这人一天到晚嚷嚷着怕他爹，见了面笑得比谁都开心，虚伪得不行，他才不要搭理。

他走过来上下打量了两眼半裸着还湿淋淋的一个吴质，笑眯眯地说：你扎小辫儿挺好看的呀。

那青年人从门口探出头，吐槽说：跟你爹再学学撩汉吧。

门迅速在他身后关上了，皮这一下很开心，郭嘉连蹦带跳地跑去找曹操了。

“那个……”曹丕一时之间也觉得目光有点没处摆，“算了。去换衣服吧，别着凉了。”

吴质听他说话，长长地松了一口气，确认是他。

这他妈要是脸盲发作了多尴尬。

他穿曹丕的衣服还挺合适的，翻衣服的时候也没觉得一侧挂着的小裙子有什么突兀感。

曹丕琢磨他身体还没好，说要带他去喝粥，吴质最讨厌喝粥，哑着嗓子说要吃火锅。

结果他们去吃了粥底火锅，好像也没什么毛病。要是吴质话能多一点就好了，他全程目光闪躲，坐立不安，但只要曹丕跟他聊天，他就尽力说一句话。

他这个心态，当然吃得不是很好，但回想起来，他居然能跟人坐在一起吃饭。

这不，就更令人害怕了吗。

曹丕也有点不知道怎么安抚他，劝他别紧张吧，感觉像是监考老师的口吻，只会把人弄得更紧张。

算了，聊点吴质熟悉的话题吧，曹丕试图把话题转到游戏上去，顺便给吴质盛了一碗粥，问他下一步计划玩什么。

这下吴质自在了一点，人呆在熟悉的领域会放松些，但可就触及曹丕的知识盲区了。

好在吴质社恐的点在于他过分敏感，他很快意识到曹丕其实并不擅长打游戏，或者可以说，他也没有兴趣。

事情朝着吴质不解的方向发展，他纠结地搅和着那碗粥，卡在嗓子眼自作多情的问话不敢吐出来，咽下去偏又不舍。

曹丕及时给他解围。曹丕望着他，眼睛亮亮的，笑着说，是了，我确实不太懂这个……我只是喜欢听你说话。

【丕质】孤立（六）  
接下来发生的事情都过于顺遂，吴质既然能因为曹丕求一求就耗了半条命跑去西藏，也就会继续因为曹丕说喜欢他的声音就把他放进了家门。

好是好，就是有点费命。

吴质住的屋子不大，他独有的怪癖，不能与人合租，推了门只有一室一厅，和曹丕是比不了的。

好在他房间乱可能是乱了些，却不脏，扫地机器人的钱没白花，曹丕越过他地上的游戏盒子瞧他柜子里的手办，他一眼扫过去，不少还是绝版的稀罕货。

吴质幽幽地说，没钱了还能卖出去，硬通货。

曹丕就笑了，说你能不能别这么功利，玩的时候就不该想着卖——

他说到这时，才想起吴质和他不太一样，他劝人不要功利，基本等于问何不食肉糜。

他又不是真智障，把话题岔开去，指指角落里的一个少女雕像：“什么时候玩一把沙耶之歌？”

吴质说只怕过不了审，要被举报的吧，号被封了我可就要饿死了。

曹丕却很快地应承下来：“我养你啊。”

吴质一时无言以对，说起来文艺复兴一把也不是不行，大不了被退回，up主不就应该在审核的前列腺上反复横跳么。

吴质说那就不直播，录一段先放着。

他像个直男一样地无视掉了曹丕刚才那句话，不行，他命本来就不多。

他只是喜欢曹丕，并不是想把命都赔进去的。

曹丕也没有太在意他的无视，看吴质并没有对他的介入产生什么反感或者恐慌，就往更里间走了走。

吴质的冰箱里除了啤酒和牛奶基本上什么都没有，冷冻室有半袋速冻饺子，但厨房看起来很久没开火了。

曹丕说明晚还是一起吃饭吧，吴质说不用。

曹丕说你这么玩会死的，吴质说不会。

曹丕退了一步说，明天我给你买点正常的食物放在冰箱里行吗？做饭我可以教你。

别看曹丕这样，他着实会做饭，他的青少年时期充斥着几个弟弟没完没了的饥饿。

所以他根本不愿意回头看一眼曾经年少的、作为长子的自己。

吴质仍是摇头，他对做饭没有兴趣，更关键的是，他在喜欢曹丕的时候已经放弃了全部希望。

所有的差距他都看在眼里的，曹丕是勤勉认真的继任者，不是骄矜自伐的富二代，所以更不行。

吴质的认知里，自己配不上任何美好的事物，那远超过他的身份和阶级。

何况他确实没有九条命，可能连一条完整的都没有了。

奈何曹丕缠起人来，也不是这么轻易撒手，他也无视了吴质一回，说，说定了，我明天还来找你，我知道你不讨厌你。

吴质只能把头偏到一边，不去看他，才能勉强道：“我确实不讨厌你。”

曹丕笑了，知道吴质不能用常人的情况度量，他能说得出这句话已经不容易了。

到底年少直率并没有在他身上死绝，又或许是因为吴质它们才冒了出来，曹丕跳到吴质身上，抱住了他，把他压到那面手办墙上去。

“那么，”他得寸进尺地贴着吴质的脸，肉麻地问他，“我以后可以叫你哥哥吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

于是，很难想象被别人当成哥哥的下一步是上了个床。

吴质，因为过于口嗨，经常被反复审核视频，被称为开车区up主，其实是个处男，性经验无限接近于零那种。

说出来有点丢人，因为看多了直肠里塞了各种各样奇形怪状物品去就医的社会新闻，吴质就能恐慌到连振动棒都不敢买。

他本来也不是生理欲望十分强烈的那类现充，一个人得过且过，维持着暂且不会饿死或流落街头的生活已经是命运仁慈肯放他一马了。

他怎么也没想到曹丕是真心实意地想睡他，或者说，也不太敢想了去，社恐患者的一大特点就是胆小。

曹丕熟练地脱了他的衬衣，解他的裤子，沾了润滑剂的手指都轻车熟路地捅了进去，才表情纯良无辜地问了一句：“哥哥，行吗？”

社恐患者的另一个特点就是很难拒绝别人，何况曹丕占着年纪小的便宜，这样可怜可爱地望他，吴质腿一软，没出息地直把前列腺往他指尖上送，被刻意修剪过的指甲凶狠地剐蹭了一下。

这辈子受过很多委屈的吴质头一回当着人面哭了，忍不住，他紧紧抓着曹丕的上臂，哭腔软糯含糊地求他轻一点。

那这就算是答应了。

曹丕觉得格外兴奋，一味想看他哭，搂着腰往里顶撞，吴质很柔软，似乎可以任由他为所欲为。

他喜欢他喘息，呻吟，拉着他的袖子低声求饶，身体颤个不停，让曹丕很满意。他的经验并不算少，但他喜欢听吴质的声音发抖。

吴质痛得不行，前戏不够充足是一方面，他也实在紧张得过分，没法接受自己现在的身体状况，他就被人按在书架上干，一下一下地劈开他，反复折磨无休无止。

被擦到是有一点点的爽，但更多是生疼和胀痛，他始终无法彻底放松，无法完全在另一个人面前不设防地交出一切，他的免疫系统防御得过了分，让他失去了被侵入被夺取的快感。

可悲的是那样衍生出来的战栗、痛楚和哭泣反而令对方无法克制地兴奋，曹丕索取他如一个横征暴敛的暴君，不知餍足地开拓着也压榨着他。

但社恐患者是无法拒绝别人的，何况，也从来没有人在他要逃开的时候拉住他的手，说一声：嘿，抓到你了。

他确实喜欢曹丕，年轻人的任性和率直像他从来没机会去触碰的另一种人生，是他无法想象的生机勃勃、被关注和被宠爱的人生。

他确实喜欢曹丕，就像活在深渊里的人也会抬头看一眼自己配不上的星星。

那么，他也活该因为这种痴心妄想付出一切，他疼得抽噎着，指甲掐进了手心，到底没有喊疼，被擦过敏感点又撞到别处去，悲鸣忍住了，只剩微不可闻的鼻音。

曹丕尽情享用了一番，那种上脑的欲望稍减之后，居然听见他低微的痛呼。

所幸他的经验并不算少，终于听出来那并不是很享受的声音，他一时停了动作，往吴质身下摸了一把，吴质捂着眼，只觉得自此没脸见人。

在感觉后悔和歉疚之前，曹丕先觉得兴奋，吴质确实几乎没有享受到，但被他碰一碰，就硬了起来。

他拉开吴质的手，抱着他亲了一口，逼问他：“你喜欢我的，是不是？”

他确实一开始不甚明白，毕竟谁能想到吴质是个紧张兮兮的处男呢？他开车开得太顺了，把曹丕也蒙骗了过去。

所以以为双方都驾轻就熟，以为他们势均力敌，但吴质现在的表现来看，他才是需要格外被温柔照顾的那一方，他看起来真是毫无经验，肯定被弄痛了，他哭得那么好看——

吴质喜欢他。

吴质喜欢他，他虽然不说，可紧紧含着他的身体在微微颤抖，哭红了一双眼闪躲他的目光，他看起来狼狈又矛盾，他看起来纯真又情色，他整个人都在说着喜欢曹丕。


	4. Chapter 4

曹丕瞧得真实，看吴质哭得叫人心动，抱在怀里胡乱哄了两下，胯下硬得厉害，顶着吴质去床上。

想来他也是莽撞唐突了些，只怕吓到了吴质，毕竟不是人人都如他一样的，而且吴质又那么特别——

他血气上涌的势头减弱，下手倒是温柔了许多，大概是心内碰到了点柔软的地方，便也格外注意着对方的反应，看他有没有觉得舒服，听见他带鼻音的短促吟哦，就知道找对了路子。

吴质骨子里顽固守旧，疼哭了是生理性的本能反应，要他主动喊痛却不容易，当然，相对的，因为首次独特的羞赧，要他喊出很爽，再快些，那也很不容易。

反正也不急在一时。曹丕这样想着，情欲之心消去大半，满怀柔情地俯下身去，腻歪着嗓音叫吴质哥哥。

吴质发着抖把他咬得更紧，内里热忱地亲吻着他，曹丕给亲得脑子发昏，把吴质的手按在枕边吻他的嘴唇。

情况总算好转了些，看起来吴质没那么疼了，看起来他先前那么疼还是因为曹丕的急躁。

以及他身体的格外敏感，无论任何感觉，被贯穿的痛苦也好，细细碎碎攀爬上的舒服也好，身体的反应都比常人要强些，也比常人更能让对方满意些。

即使他本意并非如此，即使他时常经历的都是痛苦远多于欢愉，但终于在此时，曹丕能够对他非常满意。

那他的人生也就不算是完全没有过亮色的了。

他终于也曾无限接近过被人喜爱的程度了。

结果第二天的相处就变得格外困窘，吴质没有过这种体验，他醒来的时候，无论是正午还是黄昏，都不会有人过来轻柔地吻他。

曹丕环着脖子吻了他，仍是亲亲热热一味的自来熟，笑起来讨喜得不得了，问他午安。

吴质窘迫得说不出话，偏开头去，恍惚间无法应对此刻的情况，一切都过于的不真实。

曹丕双手捉着他的右手，晃了晃身体，故作夸张地同他开玩笑，又撒着娇：“老公你说句话啊。”

吴质憋不下去，笑了，他一笑，好像也就有了希望似的。

曹丕就笑得更生动了，跳起来搂着他脖子，在脸颊上亲了一口，糯叽叽的不容回绝：“说句话呀，哥哥。”

说什么呢？吴质其实并没有想好，但他这样的人，若只是一味等他想好，可能要等上一百年，所以曹丕像个恶魔般的甲方一般催他：“哥哥，说话啊，我喜欢听你说话。”

只是他笑得太甜了，一点也不像恶魔，更不像甲方。

他那样笑着看你的时候，眼睛里有着星星的光在闪动，自卑和畏缩，晦涩和愤世嫉俗，这些负面情绪好像永远不会在他身上出现，他好像永远能指向一个光明美好的未来。

吴质可能真是一个没有未来的人，他抗拒不了这个。

伸出去的手在空中无力地挣扎了一下，然后还是回抱住了曹丕的背，他不由自主地听见自己哄孩子般的语调：“是的……哥哥也非常喜欢你。”

另一个他自己刻薄毒舌地嘲弄着这话的肉麻和矫情，仿佛堕落成为一般世俗情侣的意味，仿佛他身不由己言不由衷。

但这个自己却紧紧抱着怀里的年轻人，半点也舍不得松开。

他们就这样开始了交往，虽然曹丕并没有主动跟他确认关系，没有笃定地说过，诶，那你这样就算我男朋友了吧。

曹丕没这么说过，曹丕也没有直接说过喜欢他这个人，但喜欢他的声音也是一样的。

吴质没谈过恋爱，也不确定是不是该有那么多规矩，既然他和曹丕都觉得舒心，那日子就这样过下去也是可以的。

毕竟吴质真是无论怎样都能活得下去的，何况命运对他还从没像这样好过。

曹丕有时候下了班就来找他过夜，但是，确认了吴质并不想跟更多人接触以后，也并不逼着他加入自己的社交圈子，吴质厌烦或者说害怕那些，他似乎也都能理解。

曹丕家里确实有钱，但不是真正意义上的Old Money，又或者说，天朝其实也不存在什么真正的老钱，那都是装的，他不装。

他家确实有钱，以商业地产起家，实体经济规模终究有限，又开始触碰文娱产业，只不过他父亲取向是娱乐业，他私心倒想投入主播和ACG。

曹丕拿他的手拍自己的胸膛表示自己也不是个浮夸的富二代，也不搞那些霸道公子豪门恩怨什么的，他家里没有那么复杂。

吴质哑然失笑，要说不爱钱那确实不可能，确认了曹丕的身家之后他也有那么片刻的晕眩，并想起他们的差距来。

但他很快就接受了现实，他们确实极有可能因为现实因素而走到死胡同里去，那对曹丕来说没什么，私人飞机能直接把他接走，但吴质很可能会死在那里。

但纵然如此，他也是见识过他本无缘见到的美丽人生了，他不在乎。

他们就这样暂时姘在了一起，吴质相当刻薄地开玩笑说这应该叫无媒苟合。

要变得温柔纯良真难，曹丕微妙地皱了皱眉，但也没有打算去改变吴质。无论刻薄还是愤世嫉俗，无论敏感还是自卑，吴质他就是这样一个人，他说话，曹丕就想听。

这样就足够了。

吴质照例在下午三点多的时候睡醒了，收到曹丕的信息，晚上一起吃饭？

餐厅不错，离曹丕的公司也很近，曹丕可能想要他先去等一等，但没有说出来。

一个人走进一家高档餐厅是对社恐患者的巨大考验，吴质到那时候很可能连话都说不出来，所以曹丕又接了一句：在家等着吧，我开完会去接你。

吴质深吸了一口气，说没事，我可以先去嘛。

但事情并没有那样顺利，虽然戴着口罩，在门口晃荡了几趟，但服务员一看他，他就赶紧逃走了。

终于还是很丢人的，吴质满怀挫败感，并且十分想要见到曹丕……也不知为何，这股冲动异常强烈。

和年轻的曹丕相比，他倒显得格外幼稚。

拿定了主意以后，他就打算在办公楼下等着了，要进去势必要跟大堂经理说些话，他不想，就只一心一意等曹丕出来。

只是今天着实的热，戴着口罩又很不透气，他眯着眼，在反光的玻璃幕墙上什么也看不见。

身后有人拍了拍他的肩，他条件反射般的回身，并同时后退了一步，躲闪接下来可能遭到的任何袭击。

不得不说唯独这方面他还是很有经验的。

不过对方并没有袭击他的意思，反而很是人畜无害地对他笑了笑，和曹丕一样的自来熟，笑得眼睛眯起了一条缝：“你是曹小丕的男朋友吧？我见过你的，那天，你在他浴室洗澡那天——”

对方虽然也戴着口罩，可一双眼神采奕奕，明眸善睐顾盼生姿的样子就十分讨喜，是个眉清目秀的美人，吴质虽然分外的脸盲，但在如此明确的提示下还是有了隐隐的印象。

“我，郭嘉，就，给他爹打工的，”郭嘉相当不拿自己当外人，继续笑眯眯地道，“你来找他的吧？他有会，还要好久呢，这么热别在外面傻等了，走吧我请你喝冰咖啡。”

他虽然热情，却很细心，并没有更主动地去撘吴质的肩或拖着他的手，显然看出吴质并不喜欢这种程度的身体接触。

他的记性还好得可怕，是吴质的话，绝无可能把一面之缘的人在戴口罩的情况一眼认出。

这倒是当真令人羡慕。

吴质给这不由分说的自来熟牵着走，一路红着脸不知如何应答，好在郭嘉也不需要他应答，引着他进了办公楼，进电梯，一路熟稔地进了自己办公室，纸袋子桌上一放，拿冰透了的美式给吴质。

到这时候还不出声就不对了，吴质接过去，摘了口罩，说了声谢谢。

也不知道怎么，在他出声的那一瞬，郭嘉整个人都微妙地停顿住了，似乎听见了什么不可能的事情，但随即就恢复了正常。

但吴质能活到现在，也是因为格外的敏感和近乎过分的自我保护机制，他注意到了，但又不知道如何开口去问。

想忽略过去，偏偏又卡在那里。郭嘉偏偏反应比他快得多，相当随意地背过身拿了牛奶来让他自己添，一面相当随意地问他怎么称呼。

但吴质敏锐地感觉到了，郭嘉其实一点也不关心他叫什么，或者是做什么的，曹丕也许说得对，这里不搞什么豪门恩怨。

但郭嘉确实在仔细听他说话，郭嘉在听他的声音。


	5. Chapter 5

曹操回家的时候，西装外套挂在椅背上，熟门熟路过了走廊，一路往里进了主卧，左拐去浴室找郭嘉。

这公寓买的时候就图一个方便，楼是他们的，下了班乘个电梯就可以回家，舒舒服服地在浴室里泡个澡。

郭嘉确实在浴缸里，搭板放下了，摆着他的电脑，看来在睡着前还在写给德国人的邮件。

不过现在他已经睡着了，有些像一幅世界名画，马拉之死。曹操为这样的念头笑了笑，也不在意浴室潮湿，蹲下来伸手去捞热水里的郭嘉：“醒醒，嘉嘉，别在这里睡，要感冒的。”

他语气有一点拿人没办法的无可奈何，在吃人不吐骨头的资本家身上并不多见。浴缸是为双人准备的，郭嘉睡得靠里，他不得不探出身子去捞，马甲和衬衣全部打湿。

曹操及时把电脑合上夹在了腋下，保住了被郭嘉不慎打翻的噩运，郭嘉无意识地挥了挥手，头只抬了半寸，又落回去。

他说，让我睡一会儿。

曹操把电脑拎出来，丢在床头柜上，拿了大浴巾铺在床上，然后回浴室把搭板掀了，半个身子扎到浴缸里去捞郭嘉。

郭嘉裸着就身体失衡了，曹操摸到的地方都敏感怕痒，但也只本能地挣扎了一下就搂紧了曹操的脖子，乖顺地由得他把自己抱出来。

算是种默契了，毕竟这种玩法失手的话，他俩估计一个腿骨折，一个腰肌不保，着实是艺高人胆大。

等把郭嘉收拾停当后，定好的晚餐也已经摆在了餐桌上，郭嘉裹着件浴袍就过来坐了，掀开装着腌笃鲜的砂锅盖子。

“七夕订不到位子，”曹操自然地坐到他身边，“再说跟那些人挤什么？我就让餐厅直接准备好了送来。”

郭嘉念叨着这口腌笃鲜可不是一天两天了，曹操给他盛了汤。

郭嘉说，原来今儿是七夕啊。

他说着的时候曹操把随菜附赠的保温杯拧开，哗啦一声泼在菜上，完成了响油鳝糊的最后一道工序。

郭嘉说，我可算不清这个。

曹操笑了笑，说，先吃饭，我本来也忘了。喝汤。

郭嘉想了想，说，我今儿见到阿丕的男朋友了。

曹操不觉得意外，相当流畅地问下去：“哦，有上一个好吗？”

郭嘉苦笑了一下，说，我也没见过上一个呀。

曹操给他盛饭夹菜，一面说，那比甄家小姐怎么样？

郭嘉说，他是一个男朋友。

曹操点点头，说，我知道。你觉得这次是几个月？

郭嘉居然难得幽幽叹了口气，说，不知道。

他神情难得地显现出些迟疑迷惘的神情，心知瞒不过曹操，只是实在无法出口，手搭在曹操手上，说：“情况有点复杂，等我想好了再跟你说。”

即使亲密如他和曹操，也有一些不能直接说出口的话，每个人都有那么一点不能碰的逆鳞，曹操自然也有的。

但好在曹操信任他，曹操笑着说，我还懒得听。咱们过节，不说那个混小子，吃饭。我觉得这次糖醋排骨火候有点过了，别吃这个，狮子头不错。对了，我有礼物给你。

必胜客不算的话，吴质还是第一次吃正经的意大利菜，餐厅很高档，客满，一看就很难订，他们的靠窗，还很清静，看来除了15%的服务费，曹丕还另外加了钱。

白酱海胆意面是真的好吃，但曹丕只是简单地跟端菜出来的厨师提了一句海胆熟成得过了头，厨子连连道歉，并在撤掉意面盘子后，端了一个四件套的甜品拼盘上来，说是赔礼。

巧克力冰淇淋配巧克力熔浆蛋糕是最好吃的一道，就是牙齿差点的恐怕无福消受，吴质牙齿很好，曹丕看他吃饭就觉得开心，笑着伸手摸走他唇上的巧克力酱，自己尝了尝，说，我也喜欢这道。

吴质盯着他看，放了餐具，说，你有点不高兴。

曹丕笑着摇头说哪有，大过节的，跟你约会，我为什么要不高兴？

吴质不喜欢的就是这个，但因为是曹丕，因为是面对面的，因为今天是七夕，他们在约会，而且他喜欢曹丕——他没有出口伤人，他压住了本能。

他语气尽量平和地揭自己的伤疤给曹丕看，说，我社恐……其实是因为我总能发现对方没有说实话，矫情自饰那套，我看得难受，受不住，忍不了。

他能够辨识谎言，却没有容忍谎言的能力，曹丕可以有所隐瞒，但实在没必要骗他。

曹丕按住他的手，同他坦诚：“是有那么一点。是郭嘉，我不太喜欢让他跟你说话。他这人，很奇怪。”

吴质说，我看出来了。他不喜欢我，也不讨厌我，我想他对世上绝大多数人都这样吧？但是他笑起来温柔又热忱，像真的一样。

曹丕笑了，他开吴质的玩笑：“你这样也太毒了，我可不敢出轨。”

吴质明白这只是句玩笑，曹丕这样的身份，是不会当真一直和他在一起的，他这样讨人喜欢，要不多情也很难。

实话总是很扫兴的，吴质没有在此刻煞风景，听得曹丕又道：“其实，倒也不是你或者郭嘉的问题。我只是想着明天是我大哥的生日……他过世已经七年了，我还是，还是很想他。”

他认定这世上除了自己已经没人会再记得曹昂，他固执地，一意孤行地记挂着曹昂，他无能为力。

吴质是无法安慰人，他明白，所以很快地摸了摸吴质的脸颊，说，不说这个了，我有东西送你。

他推过去一只盒子，是只机械表，很贵的限量版，曹丕说，中古店找到的，成色很新。我记着是游戏的联名款，对吧？拿着小心点戴，不大防水的。拿着吧，别推辞了，怪尴尬的。我不是你男朋友吗？


	6. Chapter 6

曹丕其实也不是故意忘了吴质的，集团旗下新组建的文娱公司，专门针对互联网这一块的，原本就是他在牵头，现在百废待兴，自然很忙，他自觉还能看着火没把蒸蛋蒸老了已是不错。

人一忙起来就晕头，互联网公司更是不夸张的007制，曹丕只顾着拿咖啡续命，一抬眼看表夜里两点多了，想起吴质来，吴质作息没日没夜的，这时恐怕正精神着，闹他一顿饭去。

七夕之后，好几天不见吴质了，对方也是内向又腼腆，也不主动联络他。

一旦想起来，他倒是急不可待似的想见到吴质，简直片刻也不能耽搁。他拎了外套出来，公司人早就走光了，闷着头往外走，和郭嘉撞上了。

他双手扶稳了郭嘉，问他：“你这时候来干什么？”

郭嘉是来取要报广电的材料，通过曹操的关系递上去，自然比曹丕的容易些。不过，也不至于这时候来，他现在来，分明是堵着曹丕的。当然，还给他带了宵夜，清清淡淡的三明治和饭团。

这没办法，曹丕回避他的消息，借着忙，不肯同他见面，不愿意与他谈论任何事，郭嘉问了同事，确定曹丕此时没走，就自己来了。

曹丕倒也不至于要逃开，他关了公司的灯，说，那我就陪你走一段路吧，把你送到他身边。

他这儿大概两三公里的距离就是高档公寓区，曹操当然在那边有一套房子，郭嘉这时候能来，当然不至于是回更远的地方睡觉。

郭嘉点点头，陪他下楼，曹操出差去了，早上五点抵京，他得提前准备好，开车去接他——当然司机也行，但司机毕竟也是人，何况郭嘉也比任何人都更想早些见到曹操，接了他还能赶上去吃早上第一拨的酱肉粉丝包子。

他们并排在大街上走着，CBD虽然仍是灯火通明，到底比南方那种不夜城的景象逊色许多，行人不多，可供他们在路灯下安安静静地谈话。

其实曹丕知晓郭嘉要说什么，但他还是让郭嘉先说了，他是仅存的那个儿子，他是剩下的幸存者，没有道理无理取闹。

幸存者的创伤也许从未好过，他知晓治不好的，便只管将它藏起来。

“我不会放开他的，”曹丕说，“我喜欢他。”

“之前那些，你也是这么说的，但最后，他们都伤透了心。”

郭嘉清楚他是什么样的人，他看曹丕看得太久了，这个人和他父亲过于相似，那样的戏码，郭嘉已经看得厌烦疲惫。

曹丕只是漫不经心地微笑，全然不拿郭嘉的话当一回事，郭嘉这人，真的很不适合站在道德高地规劝旁人，他这么做的时候实在周身的别扭，连他自己都觉得尴尬。

“季重不太一样，”曹丕道，“而且，至少他从我这里得到了快乐。”

他可能不会给出任何承诺，他也做不到那些，但他可以给予情人们快乐，他们都是自愿掉进来的。

郭嘉无法驳斥这话，恋情本来就是最无法公断的事情，但吴质不一样，他知道曹丕是怎么想的，但他阻止不了曹丕，也断然无法向曹操开口。

曹丕停下来，拉过郭嘉的胳膊，逼得他望向自己。他瞧着郭嘉的眼睛，瞧着他已经不再青春洋溢的面庞，瞧着他藏在最深处的疲惫和倦怠，这些他都能看清楚，他能一直看到郭嘉心底里去。

曹丕道：“你看起来真为难，这一点都不郭嘉，你当年不是这样的……我看出来了，他甚至连快乐都没给你，不是吗？”

他显然说得过分又大胆，无论如何，郭嘉和曹操的关系还轮不到他置喙，但，曹丕知道自己是什么样的人，也知道他父亲是什么样的。

父亲只要再多一个儿子，断然不会如现在这般放纵他，曹丕不会自己找死去往那根线上撞，但他的心又冷又硬，并且知道他父亲也是一样的。

他内心无限柔情翻涌起来，把郭嘉就这么拉到怀里抱紧了，不由得他挣扎，拍拍他的背，似乎能感同身受般的说：“你也不容易。但你也是自愿的。”

郭嘉终究没有用某种难看的姿态挣脱他，那显然只会把事情往本没有的暧昧方向发展过去，他还回应得也抱了抱曹丕，说：“你不是十二岁，叛逆期该过了。”

“那东西大概一直就没来吧，”曹丕在他耳边笑着说，“我有过吗？”

郭嘉没再说话，同情似的拍拍曹丕的背，表示他的理解。他一路陪着他们走过来的，他太清楚都发生了些什么，曹丕为什么会是现在这样——说实话，曹丕没有堕落成一个表里如一的混蛋就已经很不错了，他的本性仍是良善温柔的。

曹丕最后用力抱了抱他，说：“回去吧。回去睡一觉。你的身体，别熬夜了，记得吃药。”

他知道郭嘉一直在吃药，也知道如果郭嘉真的死了，那追悼会该是怎样的难以收场，虽然他父亲最后都会忘记的，就像忘记曹昂一样，就像曹昂从未存在于这世间一样。

曹丕松开郭嘉，轻轻推了他一下，说，你到了，我该走了。你放心，我……我现在不想伤害他，我能让他快乐。

郭嘉扶着路灯，心情复杂地摇摇头，转身进了公寓楼，想着那可怜的年轻人的命运，似乎也如这茫茫夜一般看不到头。

曹丕猜错了，此时吴质并没醒着，他进门时，客厅黑着，他一开灯，吴质窝在沙发上睡着，听见响动，半撑起身体，眯着眼，又拿手挡着光。

曹丕就把大灯关了，踩开昏暗的落地灯，坐到沙发边上，把吴质搂在怀里，说，没想到你睡着，好好的怎么睡沙发？

吴质没言语，胳膊挂着他后颈，借了力支起头就他的唇，亲他，曹丕本没有兴致的，给他吻着，想起刚才的问题，认定了吴质睡沙发就为了等他，心头一热，拉过他盖着的毯子钻进去，吻着就摸他全身，一片火热。


	7. Chapter 7

郭嘉在机场接到了曹操，本来，曹操是很意外的，他回避了郭嘉伸过来接他登机箱和背包的手，腾出一只手牵着他的，嗔怪他：“这么早来什么？不在家好好休息。别扯谎，肯定一夜没睡。”

郭嘉心满意足地被他牵着，笑嘻嘻地跟他打岔：“睡了睡了，睡了三个小时呢。”

他拉开驾驶座的车门，被曹操抢了先，赶他去副驾驶，顺便熟练地埋汰他一句：我在飞机上睡了十几个小时的。

不管外人怎么觉得郭嘉是个狠心短命的货，他看去都觉得郭嘉可怜又可爱，还像个傻子一样不会照顾自己。

他喜欢郭嘉，心内的汹涌和热情无法作伪，可他必须保持理性。郭嘉已经是个可爱的小疯子了，他不能陪他疯。

郭嘉开始强撑着同他谈天，曹操便说起帮他定制的两套礼服，须得等上约莫半年，好在风衣是现货，他带了回来，过几天天凉了，郭嘉穿着好看。

郭嘉迷迷糊糊地说着买这么多干嘛，你要玩奇迹嘉嘉吗。他平日就嫌弃风衣不利索，要加外套的时候就一件只到腰的短夹克，实用至上。

曹操觉得奇迹嘉嘉也不错的时候，郭嘉就彻底睡着了，到曹操去买了一兜酱肉粉丝包子回来，他还没醒。

曹操把包子塞进保温饭盒暖着，挨过去在郭嘉脸颊上悄悄亲了一下。他惯了的，力度不至于弄醒郭嘉。

然后他握着方向盘，有那么片刻没有发动车子，出了片刻的神。

郭嘉睡觉的时间变少了。他已经尽量在减轻郭嘉的工作了，但郭嘉的病情也不是工作或不工作就能解决的，医生同他悄悄地谈过，现在最好就是维持现状，不要令他觉察出变化。

他不能给郭嘉快乐，因为郭嘉根本快乐不起来，郭嘉有相当不轻的抑郁症，他躲着人吃药，看医生，偶尔忽的消失，然后在不至于惊动旁人的时候回来，睡眠质量很差，但失眠时也不会吵醒曹操。

他不会让任何人知道，他已经隐藏得很好了，他还是那个狠心短命的混账郭嘉。要不是曹丕曾交往过一个确诊了抑郁症的前任，他恐怕也不会看出来。

一个人生了病，在无声地奋力求生，大多数人都是发现不了的。郭嘉是这样想的，然而他终于也有想不到的地方。

连曹丕都看得出来他的病，曹操怎么可能一直都没有发现，除非他真的没有心。

曹操摸了自己的心口，那里确实有颗心在沉重地跳着。

饭又是曹丕做的，因为吴质起不来。吴质打游戏的时候是个尖酸刻薄的混账东西，但其实睡过才知道他有多软。

曹丕还没见过他这样柔软又不防备的款式，毕竟他其实也不怎么看游戏区。

他做了海鲜饭和蘑菇浓汤，还煎了牛扒，当然吴质的冰箱里是没有这些材料的，感谢万能的外卖。

他做德稍微有点多，因为出奇的饿，当然他想吴质也是这样的，他们在沙发上搞了太久，然后又去床上搞了很久，吴质软绵绵的，但热情得很，让曹丕以为他是不是烧糊涂了，贴了好几次他的额头，勾吴质主动亲吻他。

吴质说，我都两周没更新了。他们叫我鸽子了。

曹丕亲昵地挨着他，笑眯眯地问：“我知道，你一见我就晕了头，干不了别的。”

吴质皱着眉瞧他，腰还是隐隐作痛，腿也疲惫不堪，觉得曹丕只能用罪孽深重四个字形容。

曹丕把牛肉切成骰子大小，连盘子推给吴质，笑嘻嘻地想逗他开心，手机亮了一下，收到了转账。

他瞧了一眼，摸摸吴质的头，拿着手机走开了些，到卧室给郭照打电话，笑着同他说：“阿照，急着还钱干什么？我又不要你利息。”

对方明显没想到他会打回来，硬着怼回去一句：“别叫得这么亲热，跟你不熟。”

“行，”曹丕答应得十分痛快，“不说这个。你什么时候在店里？下周三是不是？我带个朋友去坐坐……是是，是男朋友。”

他不顾对面的回绝和埋怨，自顾自地往下说：“我知道你讨厌我，但我男朋友你肯定喜欢。好了以后不叫你阿照了，叫你女王行吧？”

曹丕挂了电话，心胸开阔地跳着回了餐桌。郭照什么都好，偏偏有个小名叫女王。

郭照最恨别人叫他女王，气急败坏的样子一定十分可爱。也是为了避免被曹丕气死，店刚赚到钱就迫不及待地还给了曹丕，想跟他在断绝关系之后也断绝金钱往来，死都不要见面。

曹丕把吴质的手拉过来，说，我以后得多带你出去玩，慢慢的就好了。你总闷在家里也不是办法。知道啦，你要做视频，这也不冲突啊。季重，我希望你能快乐一点。

吴质向来十分为难于别人的“希望”，拒绝得偏激而慌不择路，但曹丕来说，他就没有道理地信。

吴质说，那……你一会儿不走吧？嗯，也没什么要你帮忙的，就是等下我要直播港诡，你别离太远，我害怕。

曹丕笑了，并内心比较了一下，怕鬼的中二病果然比无所畏惧的唯物主义者可爱。


	8. Chapter 8

吴质没玩过密室。虽然他打过相当一部分更细腻更有代入感的游戏，但就是没玩过实体密室，原因也很简单，他没朋友。

好在这个时代，给交不到朋友的废物点心留出了一条生路，让他能苟活到如今。

来得早，密室上一波人还在里面，他们在外头等，曹丕安置了吴质坐下，说了句给你们买奶茶去，喝什么？那我随便安排了。没人要燕麦的吧？我也不吃。

吴质闷着头摸密室老板养的那只大橘猫，跟陌生人坐一张桌子十分令人不安，他后悔没跟曹丕拿奶茶去，又实在无法先开口跟人聊起，只好低头薅着猫下巴，等别人先跟他打招呼。

但夏侯尚和曹真也不是主动跟别人打招呼的主儿。曹丕说要约密室，他们熟得一团和气就来了，谁也没想先搭理个不认识的陌生人，何况，他俩许久不见，彼此的账目还没扯清楚，吴质听得一团乱，曹真只是逮着夏侯尚，逼问他怎的不带自己妹妹出来。

夏侯尚说你妹妹你都不知道，问我作甚。放手，别再提你妹妹了，我女朋友醋劲大，气跑了你赔我。

曹真不放手，抓着他说，我不管，我妹妹在家闹得不得安生，你得给她负责。

吴质实在听得脑仁疼，心里骂了一句曹丕，冲动的性子起来，插了一句话：“诶诶，我说，你姓曹，他姓夏，他给你妹妹负的哪门子责啊？”

夏侯尚没憋住笑了，想解释一句自己不姓夏，曹真这暴脾气已经急眼了，斜撇着瞪过去，早忘了吴质是曹丕是带来的，大扇子一合朝吴质的手敲过来：“你插什么嘴，找打呢？”

夏侯尚连忙拦着他手，想提醒一句看着曹丕的面子，没想着吴质一穷小子脾气也大，捋了一把猫耳朵，抬了眼瞧一瞧曹真，说：“打嘛，留神你那脂肪肝，一会儿别给打裂了再讹人。”

曹真嗖地起身，越过桌子就要动手，夏侯尚顶着他，让吴质往后让让，吴质不让，说，没事，小夏，你让他过来打，他就是打死我，他妹妹还是一样闹，他脂肪肝还是一样炸，他惨，他受罪多，他的苦还在后头，让他打。

夏侯尚把曹真按了回去，曹真气得跺脚，但冲动劲过去，也知道不能动手，气鼓鼓地瘫在那里。吴质偏还要拱火，给夏侯尚一抱拳：“小夏运气不错啊，要真结了亲家，这弄死你可能都不犯法。”

夏侯尚还想解释一句自己真的不姓夏，曹丕拎着奶茶回来了，见吴质站着，曹真给夏侯尚按着，心里大略明白了几分，只装不知道，说，喝奶茶，季重，蜜瓜的好吗？季节限定，我给你多加了芝士。

曹真看这架势才略缓过来，问曹丕：“这位是？”

曹丕相当自然地说，我男朋友。他害羞得很，你们别欺负他。

夏侯尚依旧想插一句说自己不姓夏，密室老板总算从柜台后面过来，说，好了，客人，可以入场了。

他留着半长的头发，扎了马尾，发量多到发圈只能绕两次，他肤色很白，眼睛明亮，是个清秀挂的帅哥，曹丕对他笑了笑，他却不看，偏过头叫了员工带他们进场。

密室是日式恐怖的，故事结构是咒怨的，相当细致地做出了对称的表里世界，附送一只真人NPC，灯猛地一暗，女鬼飘出来的时候曹丕整个人都蹦到吴质身上了，到女鬼打开另一扇门并锁上了离去他也没敢下来。

吴质小声安抚他：没事没事，哎呀，摄像头录着呢……知道了知道了，桓桓乖，不怕不怕，呼噜呼噜毛，吓不着。

他转头教育墙根儿披着棉被窝着的哥俩：至于吗？那棉被几年没洗了，多脏啊。起来吧，鬼还怕你打他呢，小夏，你扶着点脂肪肝，他腿都哆嗦呢。

夏侯尚这回默认了自己是小夏。

曹丕说你什么眼神啊这都能看出来他腿哆嗦——

他仍是一手抱紧了吴质的胳膊，另一手往身后摸，刚才触发了机关，估计柜子是开了。

柜子里挂着一条白色染血的长裙，一把斧子，长裙有个口袋。露出半截钥匙牌，曹丕探头伸手去拿，头顶咕噜噜空降一个高度腐烂的人头。

谁能想到钥匙牌就是个幌子，真道具是人头眼眶子里那俩眼珠子呢。

通关到最后，队尾的曹真被女鬼忽的在背后一吓，差点把前面三人给扑翻在地，女鬼却隐身回黑洞洞的密室里去了。

结果吴质完成度极高，叫人很难相信他是第一次玩密室，工作人员跟他们聊现场还原，那散着长发、穿着白裙的女鬼抱了猫过来，妆卸掉了，露出干净清秀的一张脸来，说，你们要不要看看刚才的监控录像？

曹真蹦起来要挟老板把录像人道毁灭，曹丕不管他，这会也不怕了，笑着说，阿照，不知道你还会这手，扮得挺好啊。

他摸摸郭照怀里的大猫，看他抱着猫的手指漂亮，心念一动，想趁机摸一摸，郭照直接连着猫都收了回去，说：你们要吃饭的话，附近有万达，烤肉不错，日料也还行。

曹丕说知道了，郭照说知道了还不快走？

曹丕没聊上调情的话，内心深觉遗憾，郭照好像比以前更好看了，他竟错过了这么多。

他起来就走，终究想起吴质来，伸手握住了他的，郭照却叫住了吴质，要他把收款码打开，玩得不错，免他单个人的钱。

吴质也不客气，难得见着回头钱，要给就收着，同郭照说，我觉得通道里可以再放点东西，还有那手电，设置成前台操纵的，更好。

寒毛还没完全倒回去的曹真忍不住说了声，操。

曹丕把吴质脖子勾过来，贴在耳边问他怎么的不怕。打游戏还要我陪着，密室就不害怕了？

吴质偏开头，耳朵尖冒起一点粉色，他经不住曹丕闹。软软糯糯地答：“怕的，只是不怕鬼，怕你不在罢了。”

曹丕一时就把郭照的手和猫都给忘了，烤肉都多点了两斤，曹真瞧着他俩就皱眉，酸溜溜地挤兑夏侯尚。

夏侯尚也是有脾气的，表示我就是有女朋友的，咱们这儿谁单身，先急急自己的事儿，别管别人。

眼看要闹起来，曹丕出来连忙止住了，说，你们的事我不管，别吵，看吓着我的季重，他害怕。

吴质真就害怕似的往曹丕身上蹭了蹭。

曹真看这惺惺作态着实地想打人，气不过，一抬腿说我回密室找女鬼聊聊，让她把我带走吧。

曹丕笑眯眯喊他：不吃烤肉了。

曹真说，我脂肪肝。

他终于成功堵住了所有人的嘴，毕竟只要我自黑得足够快，就没人能黑得了我。

夏侯尚说，我能说话了是吗？那什么，我确实的不姓夏。


	9. Chapter 9

结果比预料中的要好些，吴质没有觉得不自在，当然，他嘴还是很毒，符合他一以贯之的网络喷子形象，所以曹真还是很烦他。

曹丕去前台结账了，他们坐着等，夏侯尚瞄着吴质放在桌上的手，到底忍不住，问他，我看看你的表？

吴质摘了递给他，夏侯尚瞧着，翻过去看了看侧面，果然有一道划痕，他沉吟不语，吴质追问道：怎么了？

夏侯尚没来得及说话，曹丕结完账回来，问他们要不要去看电影，于是夏侯尚到底没机会开口，趁曹丕没看见，转手还给了吴质。

到家的时候已经很晚了，吴质很久没这样出门去玩了，也没搭理曹丕，随便洗了个澡就去床上睡了一觉，睡得昏昏沉沉的，曹丕泡完澡，轻手轻脚地出来，把吴质的长条抱枕拖下来扔到地上，自己钻到了他臂弯里。

等吴质睡醒的时候，这屋子里就又只有他自己了。

他总是孤孤单单的一个人，也习惯了一个人独自醒来，有时候他要发一会儿呆，才能想起昨晚曹丕是来过的。

他捞了一把手机，看见夏侯尚加他为好友。吴质犹豫了片刻，通过了，于是对方上来就问他，手表是不是曹丕送的。

夏侯尚比曹丕大上两岁，在漫长无聊的童年时代，偶尔会被家里大人拎着到曹伯伯家做客，但大人谈话的时间对孩子来说过于无聊，何况当时他嫌弃曹丕太小，像个傻子，不想同他玩。

他在一间一间的房间里乱窜，像钻迷宫一样地探寻，他在一个矮柜上看见一只摘下来的手表，黑金表盘中描绘出特殊的符号，即使在孩子眼里，这种高档的审美也还是有一定吸引力的。

身后的阴影吓得他一松手，表在地上磕出一道划痕，夏侯尚连忙捡起来，双手捧着还给走进来的高挑少年，红着脸不断低头道歉。

少年背着窗户，被阳光晒得暖洋洋的，他笑着弯腰摸了摸他的头，抽走了表，又牵过了他的手。

曹家真正意义上的长子曹昂，别人家的孩子，优秀又温柔，在他身上几乎不会出现任何阴暗面，像阳光一般和煦温暖。

手表并不是中古店淘来的，曹丕没有对他说实话。但其中的原因令人费解，夏侯尚替吴质想着理由：是昂哥的遗物，若是直说了，你一定也不肯戴着的。

吴质自轻自贱地糟蹋自己，没心没肺地说，我可缺钱了，这么贵，我一定会要的。

夏侯尚也不明白曹丕的想法，他想说什么，然而与吴质也没熟悉到那份上，最后，他鬼使神差般的说了一句：你都不知道昂哥有多好。

尽管他其实并没见过几次昂哥，昂哥永远来去匆匆，忙碌在大人们的骄傲和吹捧中，直到有一天，突然，再也没有人提起他来。

他们缄口，他们淡忘，没人在意过曹丕是怎么想的，曹丕可能是幸运的，是应该做梦都会笑醒过来的那种幸运。

曹丕也从没说过自己的想法，没人会听，直到他遇见吴质，才假装平静又淡漠地提及了一句亡兄的生日。

他无声地作艰涩的秘语，希望有人懂，又害怕被人懂。

吴质没有问过曹丕这件事。他们并不是什么奔着结婚去的关系，无法开口把双方的条件桩桩件件摆清楚，何况，吴质也做不出来那种事，太尴尬。

也许夏侯尚说得对，曹丕只不过怕他不接受，才小小地扯了个谎，拿别人的遗物，说到底也不是人人都能接受的。至于曹丕的想法，得曹丕自己愿意说。

曹丕拿了邀请票，曹操是没空来的，他就拉着吴质出来玩，下午是慈善明星赛，卖票的，大几千的票，体育馆里座无虚席，吴质给粉丝的叫声吵得头疼，曹丕揉揉他耳朵，俩人中途溜出去吃了附近出名的烧鹅饭，到比赛快结束主办方找人才又溜回去。

烧鹅饭确实管用，因为晚上的慈善拍卖会基本没有能吃的东西，曹丕总不断被些想从他或者他父亲那里搞些合作或攀点关系的人打断，酒也没好生喝，拍卖的又多是些明星产品，吴质也没兴趣，只顾着喝酒。

曹丕走开一阵他就觉得浑身不自在，这种人多却跟谁都不熟的社交场合简直是社恐的噩梦，更别提他还脸盲。

吴质恨不能找个角落把自己隐身起来，偏偏还有人过来问他，诶，丕公子呢？刚刚还打了照面，帮我跟他带句话好吗？

吴质一口酒梗在脖子里，想，大哥，我知道你谁啊。

曹丕在陷他于水火中之后也终于记得救他于水火，他挽过吴质的胳膊，及时地替吴质说了心里话：不好意思，您是哪位？有事请办公时间打办公室电话，谢谢。

吴质说，卧槽……草莓味的鸡尾酒还挺好喝。

曹丕皱着眉拿了他手里的香槟还给侍应生，拖着吴质去洗手间，五星级酒店的洗手间空无一人，吴质弯腰洗了把脸，曹丕半靠在洗手台上，关切地低头看他，看着，忍不了，挨过去吻他脖子，还觉得不够，隔着衬衣摸吴质的胸。

他的手熟练又老到，吴质偏开脖子想躲一下，曹丕就势搂住他的腰，嘴唇蹭过脸颊，亲吻他的唇，吴质也就不躲了，双手勾着他脖子，给他吻，曹丕手又往下，捞他的大腿，想抱他上洗手台，好下一步动作。

没人再管得了他，他胆大妄为又盲目自信，他清醒着带别人堕落。

然而身后有推门的声音，有人进来了，吴质弯腰继续洗脸，曹丕拍拍他的背，替他抽出一旁的面纸擦脸，毫无异状。

曹丕问他：要不先回去吧？估计不会出现什么好东西，捐款我刚弄完了，没什么事。

吴质沉默着点点头，直起身，忽的，他们俩都陷入了沉默，吴质没有摘表，也没有把袖子卷起，那块手表水淋淋的，可能还不至于进水，但皮质的表带也已经湿透了。

吴质确实就不该戴这么贵的手表，他不是那种人。

曹丕把他的手拉过来，一言不发地解下，把表面擦干，塞回了吴质的口袋里。

他们一前一后离开了，走到门口的时候，曹丕收到了信息，便不再走下去，同吴质说，你自己打个车回去吧。

曹丕急匆匆地上了驾驶座，没再理会吴质的反应，大家都是成年人了，难道还怕他走丢不成。

吴质站在原地，内心毫无波澜，翻开手机，找到了最近的地铁站，摸出了公交卡。


	10. Chapter 10

吴质没有径直回家，在地铁上他提前换乘，去了别的线路，在他以前的高中门口跟郭照碰了头。

他本来都快要忘记郭照了，他们毕竟已经有十年完全断了联系，但郭照实在过于耀眼，他又想了起来。

他们是发小，在家属院里一起长大的，吴质那时候就显出他非同一般的讨人嫌来，不会说话，也不会叫人，不是大人喜欢的那种乖巧听话的孩子，一天天的给家里找祸。

郭照却很不一样，郭照懂事，伶俐，成绩极好，就是家长们口中那个别人家的孩子，也是吴质最讨厌的那个别人家的孩子。

郭照曾经是个温柔腼腆的、像小姑娘一样的男生，这种人在乖张暴戾、野蛮生长的青春期是注定会被欺负的，他就抓着领头的人咬，不管怎么被打都不松口，直到硬生生咬下来一块肉。

那之后他疯狗的名声也就传开了，没人敢再来招惹他，他终于能安静地蹲在角落里好好学习了，不会再有想要把他拖回深渊的水鬼和渣滓。

他不需要别人喜欢的时候，吴质却反而喜欢他了，没人敢跟疯狗同桌，但也没人愿意跟吴质同桌。

他们的关系反而变好了，发小慢慢成为了朋友，他们都发现了对方身上颇有些与正常人不同的地方，但是，都是疯批，谁又会看不起谁呢。

他们各自考上了尚算可以的985，也各自有了忙碌的生活和更宽容的同学，见面不像以往那样的多，但也一直保持着一个月总有那么一两次要约一约博物馆和烤肉的习惯。

中途郭照交过一次女朋友，开始知道这件事的时候，吴质是有点意外的，但他拿郭照当朋友，并不想去刺探别人的隐私，不出意料的是，那次恋情也很快无疾而终了。

郭照有相当程度的性倒错倾向，这个词还是吴质自己从书里翻出来的，这么多年来他都知道郭照有哪里跟所谓的正常人不一样，正如他也知道自己是个在努力披紧人皮的怪物那般。

郭照想去对他这种人更宽容的地方，但有人的地方就有刻薄和歧视，最终他发现也许他这种怪物就不应该活着，他人就是地狱，也可以说，人人都是地狱。

吴质是在大三的时候彻底失去郭照的消息。考上985念到第三年下学期却突然放弃一切的疯子，虽然不多，但每所高校都会有那么几个。

所以郭照也不过就是一枚投入湖中的小石子，只在闲言碎语中波动了那么一下，也就被新的水纹淹没了。

吴质没有问郭照这些年都去了哪里，就像他也很难与郭照解释自己这些年虚度的光阴，他们只是两个不同种族的怪物，最大的相似点也就是与世界的格格不入罢了。

郭照说他已经把密室店的股份完全卖给了合伙人，钱还给了曹丕，他要走了，他留不住，停下来就感觉自己要烂了。

吴质很不舍地摸着那只大橘猫，终于是半推半就的，把猫留了下来，不忍心看它跟郭照客死异乡。

郭照是曹丕的前男友之一，具体如何，他懒得去细想，只是懒洋洋地说，我那时候很缺钱——算了，人他妈什么时候不缺钱啊。

曹丕年轻，有钱，长得不赖，笑起来还很讨喜，对情人体贴又温柔，傻子才会拒绝。

——醒醒，傻子才会相信他的真心。

郭照说，如果你确实需要弄点钱，那倒是没问题的，他很大方。

吴质已经明白了很多不会被说出来的事情，但是郭照温柔，聪慧，早熟，郭照是别人家的孩子，就算心理取向跟别人不太一样，但曹丕都搞同性恋了不是吗，这算什么毛病吗。

吴质深深叹了口气，想不通曹丕会跟郭照分手的理由，更想不通曹丕会看上自己。

郭照解答了，他说，因为眼睛，他觉得我眼睛长得好看……其实是因为长得像，有那么一点的像。

吴质觉得心口有点难受，但是已经想到了，他也不能当做不知道，郭照会瞧不起他的。

他问：像谁，曹昂吗？

郭照一脸“看来你已经知道了”的表情，他就是有点点困惑吴质为什么能忍。

吴质说：没办法，他给得实在太多了。

吴质还有最后一件要确认的事情：所以……你们聊过西藏吗？

郭照说，我们就是在拉萨认识的。

当时曹丕高反犯得厉害，一直在郭照身上翻滚呻吟，当时曹丕还只有十九岁，实在长得太可爱了，无法拒绝。

吴质千言万语最后只剩了一句操。

他说，操。但他给得真的很多。

曹丕赶到医院的时候，其实这边已经不需要他帮忙了，本来曹操也根本没有找他的意思，还是夏侯尚觉得事儿有点大，没忍住跟他透了个消息。

永远不会出错的郭嘉到底出了错。可能是这几天的并购太忙了，他隐瞒着所有人的病情愈演愈烈，白天彻底忘记了吃药，晚上回家，曹操让他上楼先睡，自己收拾一下文件就来，这么一点的时间差，就出了问题。

当时郭嘉的意识还是清醒的，他无论什么时刻都在奋力求生，为了活下去可以忍受任何痛苦，他从房间踉跄着奔出来，感到曹操抱住了他，就极力保持着清醒，复述自己刚才嚼碎吞咽的那些精神药物，每种都高度过量，还包括大量的安眠药片，但是他记得，并且尽可能清晰地向曹操求助。

死神一直跟着，稍有间隙就会趁虚而入，他总有失误的时候，但好在郭嘉也并不是完美主义者。

人在求生的时候，就算挣扎的姿态难看了些，那又有什么关系呢。

曹操同样保持了冷静的头脑，也许他早就知道这一幕终会发生的，已经在脑海里预演过了。救护车一定是来不及的，得马上开车送郭嘉去医院急救，一边让夏侯渊赶快联系熟识的急救科医生，得保证大半夜去了马上就能洗胃。

夏侯尚从夜店被叫出来给夏侯渊当了司机，于是这事总算控制在包括许褚在内的几个人之间，没有进一步扩大，时间把握得很好，洗胃也很顺利，就只是郭嘉的胃一贯不好，造成了后续的胃穿孔，郭嘉脸色煞白，但是不喊疼，毕竟胃病死不了人。

曹操直到此刻才有时间体会后怕，也许在平行宇宙的n种可能性中，他此刻已经失去了郭嘉。

他在细细咂摸这种可怕的后怕，他怕自己以后会漫不经心地忘记，他得记得这种近乎死亡的悔恨感，郭嘉，他差点就让他死在自己的怀抱里，或者冰冷的地板上。

劫后余生的幸存者往往不会庆幸，而是会陷入更深的恐惧中，曹操现在怕得无法思考，又在强迫自己去想。

他必须记住这种恐惧。不能再来一次了，他不能失去郭嘉。

曹丕赶来的时候就显得格外不合时宜，他喘着气，问在场的人：他还活着吗？

夏侯尚过来安抚情绪明显已经很不对路子的曹丕，赶紧道，没事没事，已经脱险了，你别急。

曹丕没搭理他，他最近跟吴质接触久了，好像学了些刻薄寡义、大逆不道的话，他心跳得厉害，他还记得他抱过的孤独的郭嘉。

每个人在死亡面前都是孤独的。

曹丕望着曹操，话故意说得刻薄伤人。他说：“那还好。我以为又有人要为你死了，就像昂哥一样。”

这么多年了，总该有人再提及这个名字了，提醒他们，曹昂曾经存活在这世上。


	11. Chapter 11

曹丕觉得现在正有一个张麻子拎着自己耳朵说，翻译翻译，什么叫惊喜，翻译翻译，什么他妈的叫他妈的惊喜。

没人搭理吴质现在在想什么，他们都无视了这一点，曹丕觉着道理上讲应该先给郭照一拳，郭照也这么想的，所以曹丕拎着他领子的时候他不假思索地抢先动手了。

很不幸，郭照着实练过泰拳，而且打得还不错，虽然克制了力道，但一拳打到下颚，曹丕咬破了舌头磕破了牙龈，一嘴的血，那场面就太过于刺激了。

郭照没想到曹丕是真的反应迟缓，曹丕撒了手，捂自己的嘴，捂了一手心的血，儒雅随和的面具戴不住了，骂了一句：操，你他妈打人还这么狠。

吴质一声不吭地去接了一碗水给曹丕漱口，曹丕看了看沙发和地毯，觉得这么吐了也不大好，愤愤地喝了一大口，没留神，咽了。

他瞪了郭照一眼：你等着，然后熟门熟路去卫生间洗脸了，一边喊：吴质，过来给我看着哪儿打破了。

郭照瞟着吴质，对曹丕轻慢的语气很是不满，说：喂，你这叫狗呢？

他们还是完全没理会吴质怎么想的，曹丕凑合着自己洗了一把，扒着门出来就赶上郭照跟吴质表白心迹：其实我当年就挺喜欢你的，真的，我就是没好意思说。

还没等曹丕出去打个岔，吴质终于说话了：你他妈滚。

郭照懵了，曹丕也懵了，等等，这剧情不对啊。

吴质学着曹丕的动作揪郭照脖领子，发现一下没揪得动，略显尴尬，但情绪到了，该骂还是得骂：孙子，你他妈以为说这话我就不揍你了？你丫就没拿我当过朋友，他妈的当年玩失踪你说走就走，爹以为你个不孝子想不开掉湖里死了，还天天凌晨三点找你去——揍性！这些年了谁知道你在外头是死是活的，我他妈想开了，我就值当没你这儿子，结果你小子混得人模狗样的回来了，本来就该照死了收拾你一顿，看这猫的面子上我他妈忍了半天，你丫还蹬鼻子上脸是怎么着？您他妈那是喜欢？您他妈就为不挨揍！恶心！拿这话糊弄谁呢？恶心！赶紧走，迟了隔壁都得上门揍你，滚。

虽然场合非常不对路子，但曹丕还是忍不住，笑出了声。

他真是好久没听见吴质祖安了，吴质对他太好了，跟网络喷子的形象判若两人，说实话他还有点意难平。

曹丕憋着笑上来拍郭照的肩，按着人往门外拖：走走走，不跟他置气啊，我掩护你。

郭照什么人他还不了解吗，习惯性的见人就撩，撩完就走，颇有古龙笔下的浪子作风，就算他真喜欢过吴质，撩不动也就罢了，下一个更好。

毕竟谁会真的喜欢一个三十大几一事无成脾气暴躁毫不通人情世故的网络喷子啊。

一笑就糟糕，吴质顺便点了曹丕的名，说：你笑什么？你就是想搞骨科失败了，到处找替身呢不是？哦，还不是替身，替身的要求还有点高，您是眉毛眼睛像了点就上去撩，这得亏现在不让了，不然您能娶十八房姨太太啊不是？陆振华行为？打听打听人家名字怎么写？我他妈也就奇怪了，我是哪点倒霉让您看上的。得，咱再怎么嚷嚷莫欺少年穷，您也是个二十好几的“少年”了不是，行为能不能自己负点责，非得您那小妈一边生着病一边替你心烦，人家是跟了你爹又不是跟了你。得得，您是不是接下来该跟我说说您那悲惨童年了，别说，这故事我听过，回去，找令尊对线去，赶紧，麻溜儿，出去。

吴质摘了手里的腕表往曹丕怀里一塞：“走，别逼我拿玻璃杯cei你。”

好容易等他话说完了，隔壁邻居抓着空出来敲他门：“大半夜小声点，让不让人睡觉了。”

吴质站在门边，面沉似水给他敞着大门：“走吧，要给你们打车吗？”

曹丕跟郭照一前一后出来了，郭照沉默了半天，托着下巴叹了口气，说，看来当年不辞而别给他伤得挺深。

曹丕也沉默了半天，说，好久没听他骂人了，有点……满足？

郭照一脸嫌弃地翻了个白眼，觉得曹丕又有什么奇怪的开关被打开了，他低头看了眼手机，说：我男朋友找我，去三里屯，拼车吗？

曹丕继续思索着，低声碎碎叨叨地自言自语：而且对人情世故也不是那么迟钝嘛……

比如吴质就能看出郭嘉跟他的关系，靠一点碎片信息也基本能拼合出故事背景，而且还是在这么爱着他的前提下，头脑冷静，清醒，又刻薄。

郭照还在执著地等车接单，胳膊肘怼曹丕：喂，拼不拼啊？

曹丕压根没听他说些什么，反而追问过去：你说他生气，是不是因为特别喜欢我啊？

郭照皱着眉，问：啥？他不是图你钱吗？你们没谈好？

曹丕小声说，我没告诉他啊。

郭照怔了片刻，跟他确认：你是说，你没跟他说“你好你的眉毛眼睛长得像我一个白月光刚好我还有点钱能不能跟我交往一下”这样吗？

曹丕说：没有。不知道怎么，他很特别，我不想那么说，嗯，所以我觉得这回是真爱。

郭照在加价三十块以后终于打到了车，忍着恶心踢了一下曹丕的小腿，问他：拼不拼车？不拼把你扔下我走了啊。

曹丕目视前方，眼神放空了，说：不拼，你走吧，我要回去找他。

郭照相当质疑性地问他：你要坐在那楼道里喂蚊子吗？

曹丕亮出了自己的食指，终于找到了炫耀的机会，说：我能开他家指纹锁。你看，我就说这回是真爱。

郭照没回话，躲进出租车里，走了。


	12. Chapter 12

曹丕顺利地回去了，他毫无道理地认为他应该得到没有底线的宽容，吴质也许会生气，吴质的脾气其实并不好，但他不怕，他是曹丕，他在情场上无往不利，连挫败感都很少有过，他就是真人版的江枫。

吴质果然没有再赶他出去，吴质蜷在沙发上，见他进来，也没有更多的反应，最多抬了抬眼皮，看着他坐到自己身边。

曹丕有本事像什么也没发生过一样同他说：“走吧，去卧室，我困了。”

他没有丝毫要解释或道歉的意思，他没有愧疚感，只是一味地享受吴质，没有得到回答，他转身看了一眼已经睁不开眼的吴质，说：“我要很多很多的爱。”

吴质闭上了眼，嘲讽他：“得，一开口就是个老喜宝了。”

曹丕回应过去：“我有钱。我只是要爱而已。”

他并不是个缺乏魅力的男人，恰恰相反，他偶尔的孩子气和恰到好处的微妙渣感是讨人喜欢的，爱这东西多数时候他可以得到，在可能得不到的时候，他还有钱，他输不了，立于不败之地。

他要很多很多，越多越好，没有底线，供他为所欲为，从谁身上能得到更多，他就会过去，蛇一般地汲取热量，越缠越紧，贪得无厌。

吴质往里翻了个身，他说：随你。不要搞我。

他很累，活着这事情本身已经让人疲惫不堪，曹丕渴求爱好像那是什么生存的必需品一样，但对吴质更像是奢侈品店的天价橱窗，他望而却步，连推门进去的勇气都没有。

曹丕不让他睡觉，他现在心跳得很快，自己不困，也就不许睡觉是刚需的人类睡觉，他拉过吴质的一只手贴在唇上，他说：我就要搞你，你喜欢我。

他说：“你喜欢我的。”

他那么笃定，那么平淡地说这句话，他吃死了吴质，这是个陈述句，吴质喜欢他，那么面前是不见底的深渊他也会走过来的，这是个陈述句，这是既定事实，吴质什么都没有，而且现在连心也是他的了。

这才叫没有底线的爱和纵容，这是他想要的，只要吴质承认喜欢他。

吴质很不想承认这一点。曹丕一副很缺爱的样子，但他有可以把公司交给他，让他从不必为缺钱烦恼的父亲，有自己病得一塌糊涂却还在关心他的郭嘉，他还曾经有过一个在夏侯尚口中近乎完美的兄长，他被很多人爱过，包括郭照这样优秀的对象——吴质在郭照身边总是有些自卑的，郭照那么优秀，他阴暗地自卑着就像叔惠身边的世钧，曹丕不应该是缺爱的，不应该从他这里抢，这跟打劫乞丐一样没有人性。

曹丕俯下身来抱他的背，脸贴在他脸颊上，吴质本来不想搭理他，但很快觉得脸颊是湿的，有什么东西滴了下来。

曹丕在哭，无声无息的，实在喘不上气才抽噎一声，吴质怎么也没法睡着，坐起了身，曹丕拽着他的手，眼泪汪汪地看着他。

执手相看泪眼，然而他坚持自己的目的：“你喜欢我的，你是喜欢我的。”

他却不说自己喜欢吴质，他不愿意在得到之前先付出这么多，他精于算计，哭起来又楚楚动人，像谁欺负了他一样。

吴质，毫无经验的一个伪直男，呆得脑子里一片空白，伸手想给对方擦擦泪，又不敢碰，转身去抽纸巾，就被对方黏在背上，僵住了不敢动。

他拿曹丕没有办法。这么为难的事情上一次可能还是大学时代，他掏心掏肺地把郭照当朋友，在取向意识终于隐约觉醒的时候，他没有人可以倾诉，也不敢跟任何人倾诉，只有郭照，但郭照却人间蒸发了。

吴质以为他死了，他人生中唯一一个朋友就这么消失了，他跟这个世界格格不入，人人都那么优秀，他们相处那么容易，但吴质跟他们不熟，他无法融入，他多年来只有郭照，可郭照有自己的人生，他没有。

曹丕不由分说地闯到了他孤独的生命中，和屏幕后的网友不一样，他会挤占他的人生。

那不是很好吗。

何况他哭起来那么好看，眨一下眼，一滴泪掉下来，眼里含着一汪水，哭起来委屈又可怜，毕竟他那么熟练，他无往不利。

吴质说：是的，我喜欢你。

曹丕终于达到了他的目的，他很欣慰。

他记得明明是他先认识郭嘉的，郭嘉对他很好，近乎没有底线的好，让他误解了什么，冒冒失失地表白，慌慌张张地爱他，这感觉很熟悉，仿佛曹昂还活着的时候——但郭嘉没有犹豫，拒绝了他。

也许他确实不好，但他至少可以给情人快乐，而郭嘉不快乐，郭嘉甚至快死了，但即便如此，他也不会喜欢曹丕。

他迫切地需要别人的爱，像曹昂还活着时一样，他需要别人没有底线地对他好，没有底线地包容他，现在他成功了，他在情场上多数时候都是很顺利的。

现在吴质已经睡着了，他却还没法入眠，胜利使得他兴奋，他拿着吴质的手机，翻看他的账号，吴质默许的，吴质只要不生气那都是默许的。他翻着私信，看到吴质关注的一个模玩区大佬发来了私信，点进去看到了新加的互关和合作邀请，这消息都是两天前的了。

他知道吴质是不会答应的，强烈的社恐和无法自控的暴躁情绪让他不敢迈出这一步，但这机会却这么难得，他不想要吴质错过，犹豫片刻替吴质回复了同意。

他虽然渴求没有底线的爱和包容，但他也并不是不打算付出的，他希望身边的人好起来，希望郭嘉的病症好转，也希望吴质能快乐些，他的内心仍是柔软的，他虽然缺爱，却也希望别人能活在阳光下。

他可能的确也是喜欢吴质的。


	13. Chapter 13

曹操这一夜明显就没有儿子过得舒心，他仰在椅子上稍微睡了一会，天已经亮了，仍是拉着郭嘉没输液的那只手不敢松开，打个盹的瞬间，他还是做起了噩梦，梦见失去曹昂，又梦见去握郭嘉的手，最终也抓了个空。

他一贯野心勃勃，奋力地，理性地，兵不厌诈地，不择手段地朝目的去，他不掩饰自己对钱和权的喜爱，他不肯回头看一眼自己都失去了什么——人要得到什么，那总会失去一些东西的，他不后悔，后悔也无济于事。

但现在他却害怕，在梦里挣扎着醒来，额头和脊背俱是冷汗，如惶惶不可终日的死刑囚徒——他变成了一个普通人。

郭嘉从这样的动作里醒了，曹操拉着椅子挨得近了些，亲了他的手背替代早安吻，牵扯嘴角，显露出一个轻松又温柔的笑容。

他似乎已经完全从那可怕的噩梦中清醒过来了，因为郭嘉还在这世上。

曹丕心满意足地一直睡到了中午，他精神抖擞活蹦乱跳地从吴质的小破床上爬起来，舒展了一下活力四射的年轻身体。

他可真是难得地睡了个好觉，睡吴质这事本就让人很满足，何况吴质还喜欢他，念及此处，小混蛋俊俏又纯良的脸上就开始浮现青春洋溢的笑容，感觉找回了高中早恋时的快乐。

他得经常缠着吴质，不能放过任何睡他的机会，吴质抱起来很舒服，但钻进去埋在他怀里睡也很舒服，或者暖气太足，实在热得很，只要他躺在身边也就很快乐，恨不能连起夜都想叫醒他来陪着。

吴质很像他一直在想象中养着的那只猫，懒洋洋的，懒得理人，独独只爱他，把柔软的肚皮给他摸，而对别人凶狠地呲牙，只属于他的柔软又温暖的一只猫。

他爬起来，也不穿上衣，进了卫生间，瞧见自己网购了直接寄来的电动牙刷，拿过来嗡嗡地刷着牙，一边想吴质哪去了，他那么宅……可能是不得不出门扔垃圾吧。

他刷着牙看着手机，发现昨晚开了静音，这七八个未接来电，二十七八条微信，晃个不停，他差点以为屏坏了。

他随手翻了一下，懒得细看，匆匆漱完口，洗了把脸，给夏侯尚打电话，开了免提扔在桌子上，拿了片方包嚼着问他。

“兄弟你这睡得也太好了，”夏侯尚大声道，“你也看到啦，老板把总部的总经理也给你了——当然还得上董事会，走程序……但基本也就定了的……”

曹丕立即道：“我不想干。”

他翻看了那些未读消息，说：“他要我干，得他亲自跟我说。”

也许一夜睡得太舒心了，他的胆子变得出奇的大，出奇的胆大妄为，他似乎恢复了他并不曾有过的青春肆意，放肆大胆地怼了回去。

事情变成这样应该不会都是他的责任，曹丕想，这事居然是夏侯渊、夏侯尚和曹真他们告诉他，曹操没有跟他商量的意思，连他的意见也不用过问，只要让人知会他一声就行。

他还真的不怎么想去赚高管的年薪，年薪哪比得上股权和自由呢。

夏侯尚嗓门也没那么大了，他沉默了片刻，终于意识到世人的亲子不是总像他和夏侯渊那么好的，他终究还是能从幸运者的角度去理解了一下曹丕，说：“我明白。但实在没办法，你也明白——”

曹丕当然明白，他背靠着墙，低声问道：“那，他还好吗？”

郭嘉的病不是短期内能好得起来的，他总是坚强又乐观的样子，让人以外那都不妨事，连曹操也骗了过去，以为他的爱人是个健康的正常人。

他怀着巨大的恐慌和后怕，意识到自己一厢情愿的想法多么可笑，他一直在逃避这个问题，郭嘉瞒着，他也就闭口不提，但问题不会消失，它是会突然从下水道里钻出来的小丑，是百年酒店里的蒙面舞会，是小镇上的吸血鬼，是图书馆警察，是恐惧本身，如果不去看它，不去杀了它，它就永远存活在那里，并有一天会杀死你自己。

曹操卸掉了他最后的行政职务，相当放心，或者说已经全然想开了地把这些丢给了曹丕，他在努力正视内心深处的恐惧，不如此他终于还是会失去郭嘉的。

曹丕也知道自己是白问，郭嘉当然很不好，好的人绝不是他这样的，郭嘉无法感受到快乐，人活到这种地步怎么可能会好？

但同时他又明白，郭嘉现在应该已经是很好的了，曹操会花很长的时间陪伴他，帮他寻求最好的医生和治疗方案，他不会因为进展不顺或病情棘手而放弃，不会对可能失控的郭嘉发脾气，会温柔待他，包容他，并保持理性冷静的头脑，耐着性子把他一点点牵回这个正常的世界。

如果连曹操都做不到，那就更不可能有人能做到。郭嘉无法感受快乐，但因为是曹操，他已经能够令自己得到最大的满足了。

曹丕明白这些，否则区区几句拒绝不会让他放弃死缠烂打的作风。

曹丕按了电话，把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，拍拍手，给吴质开门。吴质拎着两个大袋子，显然去了超市，买了许多的菜，往地上一扔，露出被勒得通红的手掌。

曹丕捉着他的手轻轻地揉，一面问他去超市怎么不叫自己，他好歹能拎些东西，当个壮劳力使的。

吴质许久没有出门，更少去超市跟大爷大妈这样挤着买东西，为了避免任何不必要的社交戴好了硕大一个降噪耳机出门，也亏得耳机的福，超市宛如卡耐基音乐厅，他往购物车扔着东西，结账的时候才发现买多了。

算了，反正曹丕会做饭，买了不浪费。再说天冷，吃火锅也不错。他这样琢磨着，顶着寒风往回走，觉得要不还是买件羽绒服吧，大衣好像不顶事。

吴质说差不多得了，行吧，那你做饭去，啊，吃火锅吧？你来弄，完事你洗碗，我手疼，你是不知道外面多冷——

他嘴里不饶人地哔哔，曹丕也不知道听进去没有，忽的将他拽过来搂着，自己又埋到他胸怀里去了。


End file.
